


Maybe Your Story Ain't So Different From The Rest

by Ava_Writes_Alot



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Gen, I love angst :), Sad, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot
Summary: Alone stands a girl staring longingly
Relationships: Yuria | Julia & Yurius | Julius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Maybe Your Story Ain't So Different From The Rest

_ Alone stands a girl, staring longingly. _

* * *

  
  


Julia sat in a garden in Belhalla; after the war, she decided to plant flowers in memory of her brother Julius. She grew many flowers that he adored; sunflowers were always his favorite kind. She remembered her brother every day, but today she had a vivid memory of him like he was there again.

Not wanting the flowers to wilt but wishing to pick them and put them in a vase , she sat in her garden. That reminded her of the days when she and Julius would ask their parents to let them stay in the garden; the garden was full of lovely sunflowers.

Julia seemed to enjoy picking up flowers, though Seliph always noticed her face looked sad. He tried to help her get through the grief she felt, but even he wasn’t enough. She wanted her brother - her twin brother - back in her life. But she knew already; he was good as dead, that was the only way to stop Loptyr. 

Sighing, she picked a few flowers from the garden, stood up, and went back inside Belhalla. Once she was inside, she walked into her brother’s former room. There was an urn of Julius’ ashes on a desk. She put the flowers atop the urn and whispered, ‘Brother, watch over me,’ she remembered how they used to study on that desk when Julius didn’t understand Jugdral history. 

She closed her eyes and tried to remember that time; while a little part of a memory, it was one she cherished like many others with her brother. It started to hurt more when she remembered she was the one who killed him because their holy blood destined their fate from the very beginning. 

She wished it did not have to be this way, though, because she wanted it not to matter. Despite knowing her fate and that Julius could not come back to her, She wished Seliph could meet him, the real him, and not just the one that was Loptyr. Her two brothers could have met in better circumstances, but instead, Manfroy had to take all of that future away. Even when Manfroy was dead, she despised everything he had done to her family. 

She laid down on her brother’s bed; she remembered those times when they stayed late at night playing there. She then started to feel drowsy. Her eyes felt heavy, and before she knew it she fell asleep, just as she would do back when she played with Julius.

* * *

_ “Juliaaaaaaa,” the young boy called, running toward her, with a book in hand, “can you help me with homework again?”  _

_ “Oh, Julius. Do you need help with history again?” she giggled. _

_ “Mhm,” Julius nodded, his eyes big as if he were begging.  _

_ "I will help you, but you need to do the homework yourself too!" _

_ “I promise I will, Julia! But you know you’re much better at history than I am!”  _

_ "That is why I'm helping you. I want you to be as good as me!" _

_ "Are you sure I'm able to do that?" _

_ "Of course, brother! You are very smart!”  _

_ "You really think so? Then I'll do my best!" _

_ "I believe in you, my brother."  _

_ “Okay! I’m...having some struggles with the history of the Twelve Crusaders! Do you know anything about them?”  _

_ "Oh, of course I do! We’re both descendants to the crusaders Heim and Fjalar!”  _

_ "Oh! I see. What about the other ten?" _

_ “I do not know many of them besides the two I mentioned, but they each bear different holy blood and weapons! Mother bears the blood of Naga!”  _

_ “So that means we are going to get their weapons too?" _

_ "Yes! You see? You are doing it!" _

_ "I am? I am!! Thank you, Julia!" _

_ "No worries! Now I think you deserve to rest! Mother is probably making dinner for us, and Father might still be working. So we have some time to water the flowers in the garden!”  _

_ "Sounds good!" _

_ They both ran toward the garden and looked at the flowers they planted some time ago; they were starting to bloom. “Oh! The flowers are starting to bloom now!” Julius cheered.  _

_ Julia looked over down at the blooming flowers and asked, “Which ones did we plant again?”  _

_ “That one is a purple hyacinth!” _ _ Julius pointed at the deep violet flower, “and that one next to is a snapdragon!”  _

_ “Ooooh, I see. When did you plant these?”  _

_ “I planted them with father months ago! Don’t you remember watering and taking care of the plants with me?” Julius teased.  _

_ “Of course, but how do you know what the flowers are?”  _

_ He shrugged, “I read a book about it some time ago, and it fascinated me!”  _

_ “Will you promise me you’ll tell me more about them soon, brother?”  _

_ “Yes! I’d be happy to!”  _

_ Just then, they heard the voice of their mother. “Julius! Julia! Dinner time!”  _

_ “We’re on our way!” Julia called, before turning to her brother, “Let us hurry, Julius!”  _

_ Julius hummed in agreement before she took his hand, and they both ran inside.  _

_ ‘Ah, how times were simpler.’ _

* * *

Waking up from the memory and now focusing on the real world, she looked over at the doorway and saw Seliph. Immediately, she sat up from the bed. “Oh! Hello Brother!” 

“Julia! There you are! You should get some food; you look like you haven’t eaten all day.” 

“Mm, of course, brother. Just give me a moment, and I will be there right away.”

Seliph nodded. “Alright, then. But please try and snap back to the reality that Julius is long gone; nobody likes seeing you sad. I know I don’t…” 

_ 'Of course, Seliph figured it out too.' _ Julia thought to herself and then said “O-okay Lord Seliph! I-I’ll try!” 

When Julia blinked again, Seliph was gone. Sighing, she got off of her brother’s bed and looked at the urn once more. She took one of the flowers she put on the desk, plucked the stem off, and put the flower in her silver hair. At that moment, she could almost hear his voice again. 

_ ‘Julia, go with your brother! Do not worry about me. I am happier here.’ _

_ ‘B-brother, is that you?’ _

_ ‘Yes...but please don’t stress about it...go with Lord Seliph.’  _

Julia nodded.  _ ‘Alright, my brother. I pray you’re well. I miss you.’ _

_ ‘You too…’  _

Julia smiled at that; at least Julius was in a happier place. So with that, she left the room and shut the door, letting the room stay still and silent for months to come. Once she was in the halls, she caught eye of Seliph and ran toward him. “Seliph! Is there still some food left for me?” 

Seliph turned to her and nodded. “Yes, Julia! Make haste, though; there can only be enough for so many people. Larcei might’ve already taken half of it!” 

“Well, we better hurry then!” she giggled, then the two quickly walked off to the dining hall. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This was made for Secret Anna! I'm...really proud of this piece tbh haha.


End file.
